The present invention relates to a method for mounting an armature of plastic material, particularly in the shape of a handle or an adapter designed to be connected to other structural parts, to a jar of frangible material like glass, ceramic, glass-ceramic, or the like, by adhesively connecting the armature to an outer surface of the jar, the armature comprising a shaped part which forms a positive interlock with a rim portion of the jar and an inner surface thereof and thereby secures the jar against dropping out from the armature if possibly the adhesive connection becomes loose.
For a plastic armature which is adhesively connected to a jar of frangible material, it is known to screw a safety hook to the armature after the adhesive connection has been made, the safety hook gripping around the upper rim of the jar to thereby hold the jar in the armature if in use the adhesive connection should become loose. The safety hook can be screwed on only after the adhesive connection has hardened; thus, an additional operation step is necessary.
A further possibility to additionally safeguard the jar in the adhesively connected armture consists in providing the armature with an integral clamping hook which is hung over the upper rim of the jar when the armature is being adhesively connected. To this purpose, special handling devices are necessary; moreover, it is still more disadvantageous that the jar can easily break when the clamping hook is hung on because this may require a considerable force, depending on tolerances of the jar due to its manufacturing process.